The Truth, TheChange, For The Better
by MystryGirl2000
Summary: The future Harry Potter Can't Send the Harry Potter Books to the future YET, he should be able to soon; but until then he tries to explain everything he could using letters and appearances, but he wants his younger self to find a whle lot more than he knew about a certain potions master.
1. The Beginning

_**The Truth Behind It All!** A Harry Potter FanFic_

_**A/N: This is my first online Fanfic! I really like HP and enjoy writing it. I will probably be updating everyday twice or three times. The story starts in Harry fifth year briefly, followed by the six. A lot of events change. After that, it focuses a bit on Snape and Harry during the 7th year. It will continue into the future and then back in time to save more people. The original version will then be stressed! It might seem confusing but please read! My friends say its rather good! This may contain violence!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the related material!**_

_**The Mysterious Letter **_

**H**arry was a highly unusual boy! To start with, he was a wizard, but not just any wizard he was **"The Boy Who Lived", **He survived the Killing Curse when he was one and say Lord Voldemort, sorry, You-Know-Who, the mort evil wizard in existence return to power a few months ago. However, not that many people believed him. Now, enough introductions let's get back to reality.

Harry potter was walking in a long corridor, until he stopped at the door it opened and the everything went blank. Harry woke up with a start, he wondered where the corridor had been and what was behind the door. He however, had some more important things to worry about, for example how the whre going to pass their O.W.L.s when their defence against the dark arts teacher wasn't allowing them to use magic in class. He looked at his hand , the words "I must not tell lies" were written on it. It was a small souvenir from his least favorite teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. He got up, dressed quickly and headed to the great hall for breakfast. His best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger were already there. He sat down and then post arrived. He was very surprised when a fat barn owl dropped a letter in front of him. Harry took it and opened it, it read:

Dear Harry,

This is your future self; I can't send a set of books to help you because hormone couldn't make the spell powerful enough to send large packages. The war is over, we won but many lives were lost right now you need to speak to Professor Snape. He has also received a letter from me. Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore will be there too. I have enclosed a few memories for each of you to see. You need to talk to Severus and see more of his memories; you also need to show his yours. Oh, and the corridor you have been dreaming of is in the Department of Mysteries, and when you see Sirius being tortured there close to the end of the year don't go because he won't be there and it will result in his death. Now, you must go, speak to Severus privately first then take Ron and Hermione with you o Professor Dumbledore's office today at noon to meet the others. You marry Ginny and have the children, their names are: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. You once tell Albus that he is named after 2 headmasters of Hogwarts, one of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man you have ever known. Now go, Severus is expecting you.

Until we speak again,

Harry James Potter


	2. The Man Behind The Scenes

_**The Man behind The Scenes **_

At the same time Harry was opening his letter, Severus Snape was reading a letter too. The letter was in an extremely neat handwriting and had tears on certain parts of it. He looked up to see Albus Dumbledore reading a letter, he looked extremely confused. Severus decided to read the letter and see who sent it. He started reading the letter carefully, and looked astounded for the letter read:

Dear Severus,

You may not believe me, but this Harry Potter. Don't start yelling just yet, I am the future Harry Potter. I know your patronus is a Doe. I also know you loved my mother and that you are truly on our side. For, the matter I think you are the bravest man I have ever known. You kill Albus Dumbledore next year, but you only do it because he asked you to. You are murdered by Nagini, Lord Voldemort's snake the year after that because he thinks you are the master of the Elder Wand which currently belongs to Dumbledore. Anyway, I think it's about time you realise I am not my father; I would never hex anyone for the fun of it. I forgive you about the prophecy and it is definitely not your fault my parents died. I name my second son after two of the greatet headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus Severus Potter. He indeed is a lot like you, Half-blood Prince. I need you to explain it to me before it's too late. Lord Voldemort is after the prophecy and Sirius Black will die if you don't get close to Harry. I know you despise him but you two have to get over your differences. Your death truly affected me, so I wish to change it all, and if you want to stop spying on Voldemort Harry can remove the dark mark from your arm. One last thing you win the war as you might have realized. I have included a few memories of your death and the memories you showed me, the younger Harry has some too. Please wach his memories and allow his to watch more memories about you childhood to allow you to know each other better, and trust me it will help. Please head to your office to speak with young Harry. Once you are done I shall contact you again.

Until Later,

Harry James Potter

Severus was now confused. He looked around the great hall, to see Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, the Weasly Twins, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter get up to leave. Harry parted with the others and they all left the hall. Severus slowly got up and followed Haryy who seemed to be heading to his office. Harry stopped in front of his office door and knocked . Severus gently patted him on the shoulder gently. He turned, "would you please follow me, Harry?" he asked in his own voice instead of the one he uses all the time. It was soft and kind. Harry slowly followed him inside. an older version of Harry Potter appeared out of thin air.

"I am grateful to both of you for trusting me, you both play an extremely important part in the war. Severus, if you would like I can remove the dark mark and stop spying on Voldemort. In other words, you can make it clear you are on our side which I know you are because I saw your memories. I would like you to show young harry as many memories as you could especially the prophecy, some of your childhood memories, your worst memories, you should also show him some of your meetings with Dumbledore, and show him your patronus as well, will you? It is absolutely nothing to be ashamed off but something to be proud of "said the older Harry.

"It's- Its just- I- I can't show him these memories, he- he'll hate me" and for the first time ever Harry say his potions master crying. He slowly moved closer to him and putt is hand of the older man's shoulder trying to comfort him. Older Harry then spoke softly telling Severus something," harry would never hate you, I have named my son after the bravest man I have ever known , now prove it. And Harry once Severus showed you his memories you must show him yours, yes everything, the beating, the starving, the cupboard, even the worst of it. That is absolutely necessary, if I knew who Severus truly was when I was your age I would have done same, now in the vials you received with the letter there were future memories that you need to see, and Harry don't judge what you see too quickly, you have 1 hour before the others wait for you at the room of requirement where I will be, until then time is freezing all around and you must be curious about what other people's letters said, in fact they were short and said that I am the future Harry and to meet at the room of requirement, Hermione is probably explaining everything now. I think my time is up, Bye!" and the future Harry vanished.

Harry stared at the spot where his older self has vanished, he then turned to Snape "For what my older self said, you are a very great and brave man sir and I know every person commits mistakes, so I will not misjudge you, and will never hate you, after all what you are doing now is a great personal risk and I thank you for it" whispered Harry

"I am afraid I am not who your future self thinks I am and I am definitely not brave at the slightest. I have betrayed everything I believed in and my friendship with your mother and her trust because of my abusive childhood and something that was my own fault, I am an awful person, I have killed plenty before realising what I was doing was wrong, my soul has been split into many pieces I am not whole anymore, the truth is I am a murderer"

A letter then appeared in front of them harry opened it and read out loud" Your soul is completely whole because regret brings the soul back as one we find that out in a few years, and you are Not a murderer at all

Harry James Potter"

"Well I will allow you to judge for yourself," says Severus pulling out his wand putting it on his forehead and taking out an extremely long silvery line which he placed in a vial and then took harry over to the corner of the room where pensive was located. He slowly poured the memories into it and then he and Harry were both in a small dark room where an extremely young Severus was softly crying, he watched silently as a large man about the same size as uncle Vernon walked into the room carrying an extremely large cane and a whip. He seized young Severus and tied him up and to the wall he them grabbed the whip and lashed it on the little boy's back once, then twice and then he wouldn't stop, little Severus howled in pain and agony as his cruel father laughed and said "you idiot, you useless lump, I wish I never had a son, you are useless and cost me money and gave me nothing, you will never make me proud." He then stopped whipping Severus whose back was now bleeding. He picked Severus up and dangled him from the ceiling. He picked up the large cane and started hitting him on the feet with it, Little Severus howled and cried in pain causing his father to hit him harder. After a few minutes, his father stopped hitting him and untied him and left him lying on the floor. He then locked the door and left. The scene shifted, he was now on his bed but still bleeding, and then a girl about the same age as Severus climbed in through the window, and Harry immediately recognised her as his mother. Little Lily was carrying a small bag with her, she immediately took out a bottle of fresh water and cleaned Severus's wounds. She then took out some sandwiches and gave some of them to Severus and the rest she ate herself, after tey finished Severus thanked her and then she said" Mom would be glad if you came for dinner tomorrow"

"I will try, I cannot promise ou though and I am sure you know why" he replied

"Bye, then" she smiled

"Bye" He said obviously sad that she was gone

The scene then shifted Harry was in a familiar courtroom as a middle-aged Severus Snape walked in followed by 4 dementors, he was forced into the chair and the chains wrapped themselves against him. A man in the front who Harry knew was Barty Crounch Sr. Spoke " Severus Snape, you are accused of being a death eater, murdering 9 people, and torturing 11 people. What do you say in defence of your actions?"

Severus looked up and said" I don't deserve to live, deserve nothing but the dementor's kiss for betraying all my virtues and all the people who have been kind to me'

"Severus Tobias Snape you are sentenced for a –"

"I vouch for Severus Snape" boomed a voice, Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing there" Severus has turned as a spy and helped me a lot he however is still regretting his past actions" continued Dumbledore

" Very well then, Severus Snape you will return to Azkaban until we have agreed upon a judgement"

"Wait," yelled Severus "please let me go to Azkaban, please, please, I deserve it"

"My decision is final" said Crounch

The scene shifted once more, _*He finds himself in a playground. A young, small boy, whom Harry recognizes as Snape, is watching two girls, Petunia and Lily Evans, from behind a small bush. After Lily shows some strange tricks to her older sister, unaware she is performing magic, Snape emerges and informs Lily that she is a witch and derides Petunia as a Muggle. Insulted at being called a witch, Lily follows her indignant sister and goes away, leaving Snape bitterly disappointed. It is apparent he was planning this for a while and it all went wrong._

_The scene dissolves and reforms into a new one. Snape is telling Lily about Hogwarts and magic, including Azkaban and the Dementors. When Lily inquires about Snape's parents, he says that they are still arguing, revealing Snape's unhappy home life. When Petunia appears and insults Snape, a tree branch above breaks and falls on her. Accusing Snape of breaking the branch, Lily goes away, leaving him miserable and confused._

_The scene reforms again into a different memory. Snape is standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters next to a thin, sour-looking woman whom Harry recognizes as Snape's mother. Snape is staring at Lily's family. Petunia and Lily are arguing. Petunia calls Lily a freak for being a witch, and Lily retorts that Petunia had not thought so when she wrote to Professor Dumbledore, asking for admission to the school. An embarrassed Petunia, realizing that Lily and Snape read her letter, insults them, and they part on bad terms._

_The scene reforms once more, and inside the Hogwarts Express, Snape finds a compartment with Lily and two boys. She is upset over her sister's hurtful words. Snape begins to say that she is only a Muggle but instead grandly announces they are setting off for Hogwarts. When he mentions she had better be in Slytherin, one of the boys, the young James Potter, scornfully remarks to his friend, Sirius Black that he would rather leave than be in Slytherin, and prefers Gryffindor. Sirius points out that his entire family have been in Slytherin. Snape engages in a little battle of words with both Sirius and James, until an indignant Lily asks Snape to follow her to different compartment._

_And the scene dissolves again into Hogwarts' Great Hall during the House sorting ceremony. Lily is sorted into Gryffindor, much to Snape's dismay. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter are also sorted into Gryffindor, joining Sirius Black. Finally, Snape is sorted into Slytherin. At the Slytherin table, he receives a pat on the back from a Prefect, Lucius Malfoy._

_The scene changes to Lily and Snape arguing. Lily says they are still friends, though she detests whom Snape hangs out with, naming Avery and Mulciber specifically. Snape counters by mentioning the trouble James Potter and his friends cause and hints that Lupin is a Werewolf. The fight is resolved when Snape is satisfied when Lily criticizes James as an "arrogant toerag."_

_The scene changes to night time in front of the Gryffindor Tower. Snape is remorseful for calling Lily a Mudblood and had threatened to sleep outside the entrance had she not come to see him. Despite his deep, desperate apologies, the angry Lily is fed up with Snape and will not forgive him, and disapproves of him having friends with Death Eater ambitions. She leaves him and the scene dissolves._

_The scene takes longer to reform and now becomes a hilltop in the darkness. The adult Snape is panting and pacing and appears to be waiting for something. A jet of white light flies through the air and Snape, disarmed, drops to his knees. Dumbledore asks what message he has brought from Lord Voldemort. Snape replies with a request from himself. He admits he relayed everything he heard of the prophecy from Trelawney to Voldemort, and that Voldemort believes the chosen child is Lily's son. He reveals that Voldemort plans to hunt down and kill the entire family. Dumbledore is disgusted that Snape has asked Voldemort to spare only Lily's life without regard for her husband and son. Ashamed at being rebuked, Snape then pleads with Dumbledore to hide the entire family. Surprising Snape, Dumbledore asks him what he will give in return. After a long moment, Snape replies, "Anything."_

_The scene switches to Dumbledore's office. Snape, grief-stricken, is slumped in a chair with a grim-looking Dumbledore standing over him. Snape asks why Dumbledore failed to keep Lily and her family safe. Dumbledore replies that they put their faith in the wrong person, much as Snape had in trusting Voldemort to spare Lily's life. He says that her son, Harry, survived. Snape wishes he were dead with Lily, and Dumbledore tells him that if he truly loved Lily, he will help protect Harry when Voldemort returns. Snape reluctantly agrees. He makes Dumbledore promise never to tell anyone that he is protecting James Potter's son, ever._

_The scene shifts again and Snape is criticizing Harry to Dumbledore, saying he is like James Potter. Dumbledore replies that other teachers report Harry to be a likable and reasonably talented boy. He asks Snape to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell._

_With a whirl of color everything changes again and Snape and Dumbledore are now standing in the entrance hall as the Yule Ball is ending. Snape tells Dumbledore that Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker as well and that he plans on fleeing if the Mark burns. When Dumbledore asks if Snape is tempted to do the same, Snape denies it and says he is not a coward. Dumbledore then remarks that he thinks students are Sorted too soon, leaving Snape shocked.*_

They then emerged out of the pensive.

*Reference: wiki/Muggles'_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Books/Deathly_Hallows/Chapter_33

That part wasn't written by me.


	3. What Is Your Worst Memory

_**A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you are great. I am a an awful editor I know, but can someone please help me with the editing thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**What's your Worst Memory?**_

When they returned, Harry wouldn't look Snape in the eye for a really long while. It was Snape who broke the silence "So," he asked "what do you think?"

"I-I didn't know, sir" replied Harry, who was still thinking about how badly he misjudged his professor.

"I am sorry I misjudged you sir, I thought you were cruel and stupid and a git, I don't know what to say" said Harry, shaking.

Snape slowly knelt down beside Harry" Don't apologize," he whispered "I didn't give you any reason to trust me or judge me correctly, in fact do you think the other students will ever forgive me for treating them badly if they knew the reason like you do now?" he asks

"I am sure they will, sir?"

"You know me almost as well as Albus now, so I think it's wise that you call me Severus"

"Severus?" asked Harry

"Yes" replies Severus

"Was that your worse memory, the one with your father?"

"No, there were many of those, I still have some of the marks he paused for a moment then continued "if it wasn't for your mother I would have died of blood loss"

"regardless I would like you to see my worst memory" he pulled out a small flask and poured it into the pensive and then both man and teenager were in the past.

_*Harry was standing in the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred of smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time._

_Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere this was his memory…_

_And there he was, at a table right behind Harry. Harry stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper: DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL._

_So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped._

_'Five more minutes!'_

_The voice made Harry jump. Turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair… very untidy black hair…_

_Harry moved so quickly that, had he been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black-haired boy's head drew nearer and… he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written._

_Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father. Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: it was as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James's hair stood up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's and Harry could tell that, when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other in height._

_James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him._

_With another chock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl - Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm - was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly._

_So that meant Wormtail would have to be around here somewhere, too… and sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters 'L.E.' What did they stand for?_

_'Quills down please!' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!'_

_Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back onto his feet._

_'Thank you… thank you,' panted Professor Flitwick. 'Very well, everybody, you're free to go!'_

_Harry looked down at his father, who had hastily crossed out the 'L.E.' he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him._

_Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors of the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round-shouldered, yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner, that recalled a spider, and his oily hair was jumping about his face._

_A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James, Sirius and Lupin, and by planting himself in their midst, Harry managed to keep Snape in sight while straining his ears to catch the voices of James and his friends._

_'Did you like question ten, Moony?' asked Sirius, as they emerged into the Entrance Hall._

_'Loved it,' said Lupin briskly. 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question.'_

_'D'you think you managed to get all the signs?' said James in tones of mock concern._

_'Think I did,' said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. 'One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin.'_

_Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh._

_'I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, 'but I couldn't think what else -'_

_'How thick are you, Wormtail?' said James impatiently. 'You run around with a werewolf once a month -'_

_'Keep your voice down,' implored Lupin._

_Harry looked anxiously behind him again. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions - but this was Snape's memory and Harry was sure that if Snape chose to wander of in a different direction once outside in the grounds, he, Harry, would not be able to follow James any further. To his intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him, Harry managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others._

_'Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake,' he heard Sirius say. 'I'll be surprised if I don't get "Outstanding" on it at least.'_

_'Me too,' said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch._

_'Where'd you get that?'_

_'Nicked it,' James said casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe._

_They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Harry looked over his shoulder yet again and saw, to his delight, that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever, which left Harry free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water._

_Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed it at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. Harry noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge._

_'Put that away, will you,' said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, 'before Wormtail wets himself with excitement.'_

_Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned._

_'If it bothers you,' he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket._

_Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off._

_'I'm bored' said Sirius. 'Wish it was full moon.'_

_'You might,' said Lupin darkly from behind his book. 'We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here…' and he held out his book._

_But Sirius snorted. 'I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all.'_

_'This'll liven you up, Padfoot,' said James quietly. 'Look who it is…'_

_Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit._

_'Excellent,' he said softly. 'Snivellus.'_

_Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at._

_Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up._

_Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face._

_'All right Snivellus?' said James loudly._

_Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, 'Expelliarmus!'_

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

_'Impedimenta!' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand._

_Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained._

_Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view._

_'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James._

_'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' said Sirius viciously. 'There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.'_

_Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular._

_Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes._

_'You - wait,' he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you - wait!'_

_'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'_

_Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened._

_'Wash out your mouth,' said James coldly. 'Scourgify!'_

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -_

_'Leave him ALONE!'_

_James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair._

_It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes - Harry's eyes._

_Harry's mother._

_'All right, Evans?' said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_'Leave him alone,' Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. 'What's he done to you?'_

_'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…'_

_Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily._

_'You think you're funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.'_

_'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'_

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

_'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily._

_'Bad luck, Prongs,' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. 'OI!'_

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants._

_Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter._

_Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!'_

_'Certainly,' said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board._

_'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

_'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly._

_'Take the curse off him, then!'_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse._

_'There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -'_

_'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'_

_Lily blinked._

_'Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus.'_

_'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

_'I don't want you to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.'_

_'What?' yelped James. 'I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!'_

_'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'_

_She turned on her heel and hurried away._

_'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, EVANS!'_

_But she didn't look back._

_'What is it with her?' said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

_'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' said Sirius._

_'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right -'_

_There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air._

_'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'*_

And then they were back in Severus' office.

* sources: Snape's worst memory  
_Order of the Phoenix_, p. 564 - 572

_**A/N Thank you to anyone who is reading this awful story. Please if you or anyone you know can help me edit that would be awesome. Please Review!**_


	4. What Did He Do?

_**What Did He Do?**_

Harry stood there, simply dumbstruck. This was the man he was just starting to like, and he called his mother a mudblood, the foulest name in existence just for defending him.

"Why did you-"

"I was angry; I guess you could say I was also ashamed of having a girl defend me. I also had bad friends, all death eaters, such as Avery, Mulciber, and Rabastan Lestrange. I tried to apologize many times, she never forgave me. I still feel guilty about it sometimes. Now you hate me, don't you?"

"Absolutely, not, the best of us make mistakes when we are angry, can I ask you something, Severus?"

"Ask away…"

"Did my father ever apologize for what he did to you?"

"indeed, he did and I would like to show you" with that he too out his wand, placed it on his head and then pulled a memory out and placed it in the pensive, for them to find themselves in a deserted classroom.

Harry looked around to find Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew standing over the limp form of Severus, laughing. Suddenly his father walked in, disarmed Sirius, took Severus' wand from him and told him to leave them alone for a minute. Once all three boys were gone, James gave Severus' wand back to him as well as his own to assure him that he won't hex him, and then asks Severus to stand up.

"I am sorry," said James

"For what?" asked Severus

"For hexing you for fun and for what happened between you and Evans today"

"Why on earth would you be sorry for what happened between Lily and I today?"

" Well, when Lily and yourself had that shouting match by the portrait hall today, as well as all these times you tried following her somewhere to apologize made me think that you aren't the person I thought you were" said James" it made me see the good person in you as well as how wrong I was all these times I hexed you just for fun" he paused for a moment then continued" I hope Lily forgives you, and hope you see the light and not join the dark side, Severus. Truce?"

Severus thought for a moment and then said "Truce" both boys shook hands and in a flash they were back in the present and not the past.

"Did he keep his promise?'

"Yes" said Severus "in fact he acted like a friend and defended me a lot, I however, didn't keep my promise to myself about never joining the dark side"

"But you didn't break your promise; you are on the light side"

"I am now but I have murdered innocent soles, as well as the fact I became a death eater" he rolled up his left sleeve showing the dark mark burned black on his forearm.

"You are a great man sir, and I am glad my future self agrees."

"Aaah… the hour is up, we must go to the room of requirement now, and I wonder who will be there"

In front of them, the future Harry Potter appeared "You have not told Severus about your past harry but you must go now, come back again once the meeting is over" and with that he vanished.

_**A/N sory for the pathetic length and the late update, I spent most of yesterday watching all the harry potter movies to get as much accurate information as possible. I promise 2 gigantic chapters tomorrow,Please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_


	5. Who's Invited?

_**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while 2 updates for tomorrow! Though, and this chapter is dedicated to LadyDunla who offered to help me edit but I write rather late at night so it won't work! Thanks for putting up with my awful writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**Who's Invited?**_

When they arrived at the room of requirement, it was lively and buzzing with excitement. Suddenly, small figure walking towards them, Harry recognized the figure as Dobby, the house-elf he freed in second year "Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby do for you?" he asked excitedly "Do you wish Dobby to bring Pumpkin juice, tea, coffee-" he stopped dead when he saw Severus "Master Severus, I have not seen you in a long time, and I am very glad to see you" said Dobby, bowing . Harry turned to Severus, who was mouthing the word "later" to him. Dobby then spoke again "So, what can Dobby get the two great masters?" "Nothing Dobby, maybe later though" said Harry. Then, Dobby left.

"Wh-" started Harry but before he could complete a single word he was interrupted by Severus who said" I tried to free him once but failed. You see, I really despise the way Lucius treats his house elves so I am always kind to them, that's it"

At that moment the future Harry appeared before them "Welcome, all of you. As you can all see, we have won the war but plenty of lives have been lost ; to be a bit more specific the lives of Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus and many others. To stop these deaths we must set aside our differences and work together. It is absolutely necessary that you know who is in this room as well as some important laws that will be insured in this room. The people in this room are: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Regulus Black who is a memory, Dobby, Kreacher, Amelia Bones, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Minerva, Luna, Neville, Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasly, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Horace Slughorn, Fred & George Weasly, Blaise Zabini, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. There are very few laws however, I must warn you any attempt to use violence or bad language will bind you to your seat for 1 hour or longer, as well as any hex including the killing curse will not work as long as you are in this room" he paused for a moment and then continued " I should be able to send the books about the war soon enough, but until then you must split into groups and tell each other's everything about your pasts, because once we know each other's it will be easier for us to win, now the groups will be Harry, Regulus, Dobby, Kreacher, Sirius, Severus, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Ginny, Neville, Minerva, Amelia Bones, and Fred & George. The second group will be Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Horace Slughorn, and Blaise Zabini. You must not reveal everything, but just enough for the others to trust you. Your personal information such as your childhood must not be revealed unless you want to. Everyone one of you, former death eater or not has my complete trust. I wish you all god luck and hope none of you die in the future. Any questions?" finished the future Harry.

"Why is my dead death eater brother here?" asked Sirius.

"He is here because he died trying to stop Lord Voldemort, Sirius and he is no more of a death eater than anyone else in this room" replied Harry

"What about Snape?" someone asked.

"Severus is the bravest man I have ever known and he in definitely on our side" said Harry sternly.

"And Malfoy?" asked Ron crossing his arm.

"Draco and I become great friends in the future, and I discover all the horrible things Lucius Malfoy did to him and Mrs. Malfoy, as well as the fact he forced both of them to act the way they did" said Harry pausing for a few moments before continuing "Now, please stop questioning other people's loyalties because it surely hurts their feelings if you have any real questions please ask them" He proclaimed politely

"How will finding out about each other's pasts help us?" asked Draco

"It will allow us to know how similar we are to those we dislike or mistrust, causing us to set our differences aside and gain each other's trust before it's too late."

"Which group will you be with?" asked Neville

"I will be gone by then, my time is nearly up but before I leave I will do 2 things, the first is destroy a part of Lord Voldemort's soul and the other is removing the jinx on the defense against the dark arts job" looked around before continuing "However, I will need help to destroy Lord Voldemort' soul, Dobby and Kreacher if you would please get the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the headmaster's office while I fetch the part of Voldemort's soul" with that he future Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher all left the room.

A few minutes later all three of them returned then Harry said" Severus, will you please help me with this step?" asked harry

"Sure"

"I need you to put up the strongest occumulacy shield you could up then I will speak to the locket in parceltongue and then you must stab it with the sword, it will put up a fight but you must know better. Ready?"

"Ready" said Severus

"heesharasah" he hissed

Immediately a lot of mist erupted out of the locket, the mist then formed an image of Harry who said "YOU TRAITOR! YOU COWARDLY BA**ER*!-" but before it could say anything else Severus stabbed the locket and it was over. The room suddenly cheered wildly and didn't stop until Harry cleared his throat and said "Now, I will go and unjinx the defence against the dark arts job and then I shall leave, time outside is frozen and there are enough rooms here to accommodate all of you until morning which is when you start learning about each other's pasts. Now before I leave, Harry, Severus and Sirius may I speak to you three for a moment?" asked the future Harry. So, Harry, Sirius, and Severus followed him into the kitchen. Once they arrived the future Harry spoke "there are a few things we need to clear up here, the first is that Sirius, you must apologize to Severus and Severus must accept your apology, the second is that Harry must not go back to the Dursleys I have spoken to Dumbledore and he agrees. By the end of the time you spend here Sirius will be proven innocent and Harry will live with him. However, if that does not happen Harry will live with Severus. Now the third and most important matter I that Harry must hear the full prophecy so I will recite it now" The future Harry slowly begun reciting"* _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._ *) Harry stood there, stunned then said "but I survive, don't I?"

"That's kind of obvious now it's about time you get some rest, but Harry show Severus your past first, will you?"

_**P.S. I know the locket was in the cave but it makes better sense that way!**_

_***Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix, Chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy **_


	6. The Truth Behind The Boy Who Lived!

_**A/N This chapter has a hinting of r**e so if you don't like skip the first 2 short paragraphs and pretend the just beat him badly! **_

_**The Truth Behind The Boy Who Lived**_

Harry pulled his wand out and placed it on his forehead the pulled a string of memories and placed it I the flask near the pensive he then poured the memories in and soon, both boy and man were in the past.

They found themselves is the familiar cupboard under the stairs. Severus looked around to find to find a six year old Harry Potter sitting on his tiny bed, crying. Suddenly, the cupboard door opened and a large figure pulled young Harry out of the cupboard. The older Harry and Severus followed the man who now appeared to be Harry's uncle into a dark chamber. When they stopped, Harry's uncle Vernon said "your aunt and cousin went to buy some new clothes for Dudley. So we are going to have some fun!"

"No, no please! I'll be a good boy" said harry starting to panic.

Suddenly, the scene shifted and they were flying over the quidditch pitch and Severus immediately recognised it as the Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff match in Harry's third year.

*"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"

Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…

With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

"Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "_Faster_!"

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below…

Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" _

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain… What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…

He was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"_Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" _

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Scariest… the scariest thing… hooded black figures… cold… screaming…*

*_The scene then shifted and they were in the great hall, Severus recognized it as the day Harry was sorted. He saw the sorting hat sitting on the three legged stool. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: _

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

_The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. _

"_So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."_

_Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. _

_Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. _

"_When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" _

_A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — _

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. _

_The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. _

"_Bones, Susan!" _

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. _

"_Boot, Terry!" _

"_RAVENCLAW!" _

_The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. _

"_Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. _

"_Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. _

_He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. _

"_Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" _

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _

_Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on thestool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. _

"_Granger, Hermione!" _

_Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. _

"_GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. _

_A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? _

_When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." _

_Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" _

_Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. _

_There weren't many people left now. "Moon"… , "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last — _

"_Potter, Harry!" _

_As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. _

"_Potter, did she say?" _

"_The Harry Potter?" _

_The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. _

"_Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?" _

_Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. _

"_Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"*_

Then they were back in the office in the room of requirement.

_**A/N Sorry for the late update, internet was awful for the past few days, but here you go! And I promise a really long chapter next, I promise it will be worthwhile! Now good night!**_


	7. What Must Be Done

_**A/N My Agologies for the very pathetic length, however the next two chapteers will be extremely long. Please review and give me your opinions. Negative feedback is greatly apreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do not own Harry Potter and all the other awesome charecters, they belong to J.K. Rowling**_

_**What Must Be Done **_

Severus stood there speechless for a moment before he said "They r-r**ed you?"

Yes" replied Harry

"I shall have a long conversation with Albus Dumbledore about this" said Severus, but before either of them could say anything there was a flash of light and the future Harry and a boy who looked a lot like him appeared. After a long moment the future Harry spoke "Hello again, this is my son Albus Severus Potter when he found out I was coming to see you he wanted to come and meet his namesake. Albus meet your namesake Severus Snape and Harry; meet your future son Albus Severus Potter."

"Hello sir, I am very glad to meet you at last and I am very proud to be named after a great hero like you"

"I am very lad to meet a great gentleman like you, however I am not a hero"

The future Harry then spoke "Severus, if you don't mind I would like my son to be under you are as long as it takes for everyone to learn about each other's pasts and read the books if you don't mind"

"Sure, I will be more than willing to" replied Severus

"Very well, Al bed! You can talk to Severus tomorrow." Said Harry

Al didn't go quietly but in the end was gone. Once they were sure he was out of sight the future Harry said "In a few months you will start a Defense Against The Dark Arts and you will be the teacher, I would like Severus to teach that club and you to be his assistant although hardly think that will be necessary because in this book there will be enough evidence to set Doloris Umbridge in prison for good" "However, I think you owe an apology to Neville Longbottom, Severus and Draco Malfoy will be glad to see you Harry. The future Hermione will be here in a moment to speak to Mrs. Malfoy and Sirius while I shall talk Dumbledore, after that, if I were you I would go to bed." Concluded Harry who then left the room to speak to Dumbledore.

_**A/N I apologize for never updating at a civil hour!** _


	8. YOU! HOW COULD HE TRUST YOU?

_**A/N Hello! This chapter isn't long and its tragic, but Severus makes another friend! Next chapter Harry and Draco become friends! I want your opinion should Narcissa Marry Sirius or Severus? Vote on it, and the one with the most votes wins! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other original charecters! **_

_**YOU! HOW COULD HE TRUST YOU?**_

_**Severus & Neville's Conversation**_

Severus hesitated for a moment and then knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before Neville answered "Come in" Severus slowly opened the door and walked in, Neville looked startled to see him "I believe we need to talk, Mr. Longbottom" said Severus softly.

Neville shifted uncomfortably "What would you like to say sir?" he asked

"I would like to start for apologizing for the way I have acted in the past year and promise you it shall not happen again" he said pausing for a moment before continuing " I would also like to tell you the cause of my past actions or at least part of it because you will know the rest tomorrow" he slowly pulled up his sleeve showing the dark mark. He looked up to see Neville looking him straight in the eye, his eyes full of hatred, he then said "YOU! You're one of them, but how? Harry trusts you, I am going to tell him this instant" Severus gripped Neville's then said "He knows and I am on the good side I can swear on my life if you wish me to"

"How can I trust you after what death eaters did to my parents?" asked Neville

"You can trust be because I have seen what his ranks are like, and know how much of a cruel thing he is" he took a deep breath and then continued "I have been tortured many times by the dark lord and I will show you how" he pulled out a flask with some memories in it and poured the memories into the pensive which had magically on the nightstand and the two were in the past.

Neville looked around at his surroundings, and they were scary. He was is a small room, clearly underground and a younger Severus was chained to the of the room and opposite him was the scariest part of the room, Lord Voldemort was standing there, angry. "How dare you defy me Severus?, Lord Voldemort does not forgive easily. Curcio!"

The younger Severus screamed and withered in pain as Voldemort laughed at his servant's pain. After about ten minutes have passed Voldemort stopped torturing the younger Severus, he then raised his wand again and said "Sectumsempra!' Gashes appeared all over Severus' body and he was badly bleeding, then Voldemort raised his wand again, and said "Vulnera Sanentur" the bleeding then stopped and the gashes were gone he raised his wand once more and said " Curcio" soon enough, Severus was withering in pain again. Then, they were back in the small bedroom.

"You're on our side now right?" asked Neville

"Of course, and I repeat: I apologize for the way I treated you all these years" said Severus

"I am sorry too, sir. You know, for not trusting you, and for how badly I acted in class"

"I gave you no reason to trust me, and you acted that way in class because I did everything in my mind to make you hate me. So how about we start fresh?

"Deal" said Neville

"Good Night, Mr. Longbottom"

"Call me Neville sir" said Severus

"Pardon me?" said Severus

"Call me Neville, sir. You know when we are alone"

"Only if you call me Severus"

"Very well, good night Severus"

"Goodnight, Neville" said Severus closing the bedroom door behind him and heading for his own quarters.

_**A/N I know Severus' life was awful but there is still more to come, after all Michael Morpurgo said "It will get worse before it gets better, that's if it gets better" or something like that in war horse! Please review and leave your votes about Narcissa/ ? thingie!**_


	9. Wrong Decisions

_**A/N So sorry I haven't updated in a while because there was and still is a celebration related to my religion going on. I was thinking about making the other 2 convos secret for a while to add a bit of interest to the story. I will announce the winning Narcissa/? Pair next update so continue voting!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other or his world! That belongs to J.K. Rowling! **_

_**Wrong Decisions**_

_**Harry and Draco's Conversation**_

Harry stood in front of the room labeled Draco, he hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door, and immediately there was a reply "Come in" said Draco.

Harry slowly twisted the knob an entered the room, "Hello, Draco" he said

Draco looked slightly shocked to see Harry standing at the doorway, "Can I come in?" asked Harry

"S-Sure" said Draco. After Harry had settled on a chair Draco said "Listen, I am sorry about everything I did in the past years, I did all because-" he was cut off by Harry who said "Because you were tortured" said Harry

"I want to show you something, a memory of mine" said Draco, with that he took out his out and pulled a sting of memories from his forehead and placed it in the pensive that had magically on the desk and the two young men found themselves in a dark chamber, clearly a cellar where a nine year old Draco Malfoy was cowering in a corner. Harry looked around to see a clearly angry Lucius Malfoy standing nearby, holding his wand "You dare defy me and speak to those mudbloods again? You are a to disgrace purebloods, you scum! Curcio!" Draco twitched and screamed in pain far louder than Severus had, it was painful to watch but thankfully the scene shifted and they were in the great hall during the sorting in first year. The memory was very familiar. _*He saw the sorting hat sitting on the three legged stool. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: _

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

_The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. _

"_So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."_

_Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. _

_Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. _

"_When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" _

_A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — _

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. _

_The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. _

"_Bones, Susan!" _

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. _

"_Boot, Terry!" _

"_RAVENCLAW!" _

_The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. _

"_Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. _

"_Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. _

_He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. _

"_Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" _

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _

_Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on thestool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. _

"_Granger, Hermione!" _

_Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. _

"_GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. _

_A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? _

_When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." *_

Then Draco's name was called he sat on the stool and whispered to the sorting hat "Please put me in Slytherin or he will torture me to death"

"You deserve better, Draco. Perhaps Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" said the hat

"Do it or he kills me" argued Draco

"Very well, if you say so yourself, SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat and before he knew it, they were the room of requirement.

They sat there for a moment, completely silent until the sorting hat popped on the desk with a note which read:

"Well try it on Draco, let's see which house you truly are in"

Draco hesitated for a moment before placing the hat on his head, immediately it said "Aaah Draco, finally came to find out the truth have we? GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry patted Draco on the back and said "Now that we are housemates, can we become friends?" he asked

"Of course, friends until the very end"


	10. Severus Snape Admits Part One

_**A/N I apologize for the late update but this chapter was soo hard to write but the next one will be harder however I promise it for tomorrow. Thanks for sticking up to me and the pairing is Narcissa/Severus but it will take a long time to develop and there won't be much of it and this story focuses on friendship at first and saving lives for a second. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related material!**_

_**Severus Snape Admits (Part One)**_

When they woke up the next morning, they all headed to the kitchen for breakfast. They ate a quick but proper breakfast before splitting into the groups the future Harry mentioned the day before.

_**Group 1**_

Harry, Regulus, Dobby, Kreacher, Sirius, Severus, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Ginny, Neville, Minerva, Amelia Bones, and Fred & George all entered a very large room with a pensive in the middle. They all sat there in silence for a few moments before Severus spoke "I would like to start, if you don't mind, and I would like to tell you everything!" he said

"But Severus, are you sure? I mean you really don't have to-" but before Harry could finish he was cut off by Severus who said "NO Harry, they deserve to know why I treated them the way I did" he paused for a moment before saying "I apologize for the way I treated every single one of you, including you, Black" he then took out a vial of memories Harry assumed Severus prepared the previous night and poured its content into the pensive.

First Harry saw all the memories he saw last time, then there was a different one. They were all standing in a large drawing room of which at the sight of both Mrs. Malfoy and Draco both hissed "Malfoy Manor" a tall snake like man who Harry recognized as Lord Voldemort was standing there, addressing a crowd of death eaters "Today, a half-blood vent of Lucius's has been qualified to join our ranks. However, before he is branded the dark mark he needs to pass my little test, but first I must properly introduce him. So, let us welcome my future death eater, Severus Snape" as soon as he said the name, two men dragged in an eighteen year old Severus Snape who looked very worn out as if had been tortured for hours, which Harry guessed was true. "Now Severus, the test is simple all you have to do is survive curcio for another two minutes. Curcio!" the younger Severus twitched and screamed until Voldemort lifted his wand and said "You have proven yourself worthy, Severus. Extend your left arm" he commanded. Then Voldemort drew the dark mark on Severus's forehead and it appeared on his forearm while Severus screamed in agony until the Voldemort was done, then he told Severus to leave. The scene shifted again, they were in a dark room Harry recognized as Severus's bedroom. His father was standing over him, and Severus was bleeding, but then he got up and raised his wand "Curcio!" he yelled as his father twitched and screamed in pain. About two minutes later a group of Aurors arrived at the scene the seized Severus and bound and gagged him then healed and modified his father's memories. The scene then shifted once more, and they were in the courtroom again , Harry looked around to see Barty Crounch sitting at the front like last time, 15 year old Severus was bound to a chair, and a younger Albus Dumbledore stood behind him. "Severus Tobias Snape you are accused of using the Curtiatis curse against your father do you deny it?" Crounch asked. It was Albus who spoke "Albus Percievel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in defiance of the accused, what would you tell me, Barty if I told you that he did it out of self defense? When you arrived young Severus was bleeding, am I correct?"

"Yes, but-" he was cut off by Dumbledore, "Young Severus having only passed 4th year doesn't know many spells that could save him and as you know a shield charm would be useless and since he doesn't know about many hexes, the only curse that popped up was the Curtiatis and since he hates his father because of all the times he beat him it worked. In other words it was self-defense and nothing more. We await your final decision" finished Dumbledore.

_**Contest of the chapter (I won't update till I have a winner): List three people who have betrayed Lord Voldemort and when. It could be anywhere in all seven books. **_

_**Prize: A dedication on my next chapter and an advertisement for one of their stories! **_

_**Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	11. Severus Snape Admits Part 2

_**A/N this chapter is short and was impossible to write. However, I would like to announce the winners for last chapter's contest please send me your story names so I can do them as soon as possible!**_

_**Full Credit= Dedication and the story they would like advertised!(Please send me the name of the story)**_

_**Half Credit= A dedication or the story they would like advertised.**_

_**Winners:**_

_**hazeldragon**__** (Full Credit)**_

_**Aurelia Maddox**__** (Full Credit)**_

_**kin2cats (Full Credit)**_

_**LM Ryder**__** (Half Credit)**_

_**Severus Snape Admits {Part 2}**_

"Those in favor of conviction" said Crounch and only Crounch and two other people raised their hands. "Very well," he said "Cleared of all charges" Dumbledore then walked up to Severus and told him he wanted a word in his office. The scene shifted once more and they were in Dumbledore's office "Have a seat Severus, we need to talk" Severus sat down looing nervous, he then said "You are going to expel me, aren't you?" he asked "No, I do not plan of expelling you, Severus. In fact I would like offer you a chance to leave you awful father's house and find somewhere else to live instead of that awful place. If you accept I will give you a thousand galleons to start fresh. So, do you?" he asked "Of course I accept. I was planning on running from home anyway" He replied. At that moment everyone was lying on the floor of the room of requirement.

It was Neville who broke the silence, "I-I am sorry professor, I had no idea about any of this I don't know what to say" he said.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for Neville; I am the one to apologize for my attitude for the past years'

"I met your godfather who also ran away from home and we went to the potters for the summer, and once we turned 17; your father's parents gave us some more money and we got ourselves somewhere to live and start anew life. We actually got along quite well until Black decided it would be amusing to watch Lupin who wasn't Lupin at that time kill me and eat me" He paused then said "If it wasn't that your father found out about Black's plan I would have been dead if he didn't come and warn me" he looked at Harry understanding what the questioning look on his face meant "The reason hated your father as well as Lupin was because I thought they knew about that foolish stunt and agreed to it although Black had a recent talk with me and told me that it had been Pettigrew's idea and that he lied to him and told him that James said it would be a good lesson for me and that James hexed Pettigrew till for a good measure that day so we called for a truce"

_**A/N Next chap they read some books! The memories will show later buut I am a bit too excited! Contest of the chapter**_:

_**List three blood traitors aside from the Weaslys and Sirius! Winner gets their name in my honor roll awards which are published in the end of the book! **_


	12. AN

_**Hey,**_

_**I am so sorry, but I cannot write because I am running out of ideas! So please give me a boost! Also I will update all the same once I get some ideas even during schoo time! Oh, and before I forget, my friend TraitorHeartOfMine has convinced me to write a story with her! However, it will be on her account and I will tell you its name in my next update!**_

_** Thanks,**_

_** MystryGirl2000**_


End file.
